highschooldxdfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Drachen
250px|right Drachen (ドラゴン Doragon) sind eine der angesehensten und stärksten Wesen im Universum von High School DxD. 'Erläuterung' Drachen sind freie und selbstsüchtige Geschöpfe, die aus einer riesigen Menge an Energie bestehen. Abgesehen davon haben Drachen einen sehr hohen Intellekt. Drachen sind Kreaturen, die Macht repräsentieren, da sie in jedem Jahrhundert bewundert, respektiert und gefürchtet werden. Die Drachen waren zudem die einzige Spezies, die nicht geschlossen als Rasse für eine der drei großen Fraktionen in den Krieg gezogen ist, anders als die Youkai, die Europäischen Monster, die Geister, die Feen und die anderen übernatürlichen Wesen. Jedoch gab es einige individuelle Drachen die sich je einer der Fraktion "anschlossen". Azazel stellte die Theorie auf, dass Drachen auf Grund ihrer reinen Denkweise so Mächtig sind, da sie ihr Leben nur auf ein bestimmtes Ziel ausrichten. Dies wäre zum Beispiel für Evil Dragons (Böse Drachen) das Kämpfen und Blutbad anrichten. Zudem beobachtete er, dass Drachen nach ihrem eigenen Willen leben. Es ist zudem ein bekannter Fakt, dass man niemals den fatalen Fehler machen sollte, einen Drachen zu verärgern, egal welcher Klasse er angehört, ob nun Low-Class oder einen der Himmlischen. Der Grund dafür ist der Outrage Modus den Fafnir demonstrierte, der dadurch mit Rizevim, einem Super Devil, ''ebenbürtig (wenn nicht überlegen) kämpfen konnte. Momentan sind fast alle Legendären Drachen entweder in einem Sacred Gear versiegelt, verschwunden, Tod oder einfach nur inaktiv. 'Erscheinung' Drachen haben vorwiegend Merkmale von Reptilien. An sich werden zwei Arten von physikalischen Drachen unterschieden, die westlichen und östlichen Drachen. *Westliche Drachen sind massige, vierbeinige Reptilien mit großen, ledrigen Flügeln am Rücken. *Östliche Drachen haben einen langen, schlangenartigen Körper mit vier Beinen und ohne Flügel. Drachen treten zudem in völlig verschiedenen Farben auf. 'Klassen' Drachen sind in verschiedene Klassen eingeteilt. So kommen zunächst die Unterklasse Drachen, über denen dann die Oberklasse Drachen stehen. Es folgen die Drachenkönige, mit den Himmlischen Drachen und zuletzt die Wahren Drachen und Drachengötter. 'True Dragon' '''True Dragon' (真龍, Shinryū zu dt. Wahrer/Echter Drache) ''ist eine Klasse, die allein nur für Great Red existiert, der auch als der ''Apocalypse Dragon (Apokalyptischer Drache), True Red Dragon God Emperor (Wahrer Drachengott Kaiser) und als Dragon of Dragons (DxD) bekannt ist. Dieser Titel wurden ihm gegeben, da er als der mächtigste Drachen gilt. Weil gesagt wird, dass nur Great Red allein zu dieser Unterart (Sub-Species) gehört, wurde in Volume 12 erwähnt das Issei ebenfalls hierzu gezählt werden könnte (wenn auch nur als kleiner True Dragon), da sein neuer Körper aus dem Fleisch von Great Red geschaffen wurde. 'Dragon God' Dragon God ((龍神 Ryūshin zu dt. Drachengott) ist eine Klasse, die nur Ophis dem Ouroboros Dragon und Gründer der Khaos Brigade zugeschrieben wird. Später kam aber auch Ophis Kopie Lilith dazu. 'Die zwei Himmlischen Drachen '(Heavenly Dragon) Die zwei Himmlischen Drachen (二天龍 Nitenryū) sind Drachen, deren Kraft nachgesagt wird Gott und den Satans ebenbürtig zu sein und gelten von daher, als eine der höchsten Klassen der Drachen. Die Himmlischen Drachen bestehen aus Red Dragon Emperor (Roter Drachenkaiser) Ddraig und White Dragon Emperor (Weißer Drachenkaiser) Albion. In der Vergangenheit führten die beiden Himmlischen Drachen einen erbitterten Kampf, welcher von den Engeln, den Dämonen und den Gefallenen Engeln unterbrochen wurde, da sich diese Fraktionen zu der Zeit im Krieg befanden. In ihrem Zorn griffen beide die Anführer der jeweiligen Fraktionen an, was darin resultierte, dass ihre Körper zerstört und ihre Seelen in zwei separate Sacred Gears versiegelt wurden. Momentan sind beide Himmlischen Drachen in jeweils einem Sacred Gear versiegelt (Ddraig im Boosted Gear und Albion im Divine Dividing). 'Die Fünf' Großen Drachenkönige Die Fünf Großen Drachenkönige (五大龍王 Godai Ryūō) sind eine Gruppe aus fünf (ursprünglich sechs) außergewöhnlichen Drachen die eine riesige Zerstörungskraft besitzen, die den Ultimate-Class Dämonen oder sogar den Vier Großen Satans ebenbürtig sind. Die fünf Drachenkönige bestehen aus Tiamat, Yu-Long, Vritra, Midgardsormr und Fafnir. Ursprünglich zählte auch Tannin dazu bevor er sie verließ, um ein Dämon zu werden. Es ist unbekannt wie ein Drache diese Klasse erreichen kann, da sie sich normalerweise nach den spezifischen Fähigkeiten der Drachen richten, jedoch die Drachenkönige allesamt unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten haben und anderen Fraktionen angehören. Böse Drachen Diese neue Klasse wurde zum ersten mal im Light Novel Volume 14 vorgestellt. Die Bösen Drachen (邪龍 Jaryū) sind bekannt dafür, selbst stärker als die Drachenkönige zu sein. Der stärkste von ihnen mit dem Name Crom Cruach äußerte selbst genauso stark zu sein, wie die Himmlischen Drachen. Die Bösen Drachen gelten als die bösartigsten und brutalsten Drachen von allen. Sie sind absolute Kampfnarren, die alles zerstören wollen inklusive sich selbst. Bevor die Serie startete, galten sie als komplett ausgestorben. Sie werden als sogenannte "gebrochene Drachen" angesehen und sind gefürchtet bei allen Fraktion auf der Welt. Böse Drachen gelten quasi als unkontrollierbar, da in der Vergangenheit nur die bösen Götter in der Lage waren, sie zu kontrollieren. Vritra gehört theoretisch ebenfalls in diese Kategorie, jedoch verblassen seine Taten im Vergleich zu deren. Die stärksten und gewalttätigsten Drachen aus dieser Kategorie sind: Die aktuellen Bösen Drachen wurde von Qlippoth, die zur Khaos Brigade gehören, wieder zum Leben erweckt. Alle von den sieben erwähnten Bösen Drachen sind bereits aufgetaucht oder es wurde erwähnt, dass sie wiederbelebt wurden, Ausnahme ist Níðhǫggr. In Volume 16 wurde von Rizevim enthüllt, dass er die Bösen Drachen in Massen produzieren könnte, wenn er den Sephiroth Graal an den Vampiren benutzen würde, die ihren Körper bereits selbst mit dem Heiligen Gral modifiziert hatten. Es wird gesagt, dass die Stärke der Massen produzierten Bösen Drachen über die eines Mittel-Klasse Dämon hinaus gehen. Vier dieser Drachen sind abtrünnig geworden und formten einen Vertrag mit Asia als sie die improvisierte Kochsendung von Fafnir in Volume 14 sahen. Asia benannte diese vier: * Anselmus * Cyril * Gregorios * Simeon High-Level Drachen High-Level Drachen '''sind eine Klasse die, zur Kategorie der normalen Drachen gehört. Alle diese Drachen kamen bereits in der Serie vor. '''Low-Level Drachen Low-Level Drachen 'sind eine Klasse, die zur Kategorie der normalen Drachen gehört. Der einzige bekannte Drache, der zu dieser Kategorie zählt, ist der Erddrache. *Der Dinosaurier der in der Kurzgeschichte A Tokusatsu Devil vorkam, ist ein Beispiel für einen Erddrachen 'Drachentor Das Drachentor ist ein Magischer Zirkel exklusiv für Drachen. Das Drachentor erlaubt es ihnen, andere Drachen zu beschwören. Die Drachentor Insignien kann vom Prinzip her jeder zeichnen, jedoch funktioniert es erst, wenn ein Drache in der nähe ist. Die Drachentor Insignien sind nach den 5 Drachenkönigen, Tannin und den Himmlischen Drachen positioniert. 'Wusstest du schon ...' *Es gibt eine Rasse von Drachen, die zum Überleben eine Frucht Namens Drachenapfel braucht. Alle Drachenäpfel wurden in der Menschenwelt jedoch durch klimatische Veränderungen zerstört und die einzigen die in der Unterwelt wachsen befinden sich in Tannins Revier. **Die Drachenäpfel waren der Hauptgrund wieso Tannin ein Teufel wurde. *Die Drachen haben eine Krankheit die sich Drachengrippe nennt. **Drachentyp Sacred Gear Benutzer können ebenfalls diese Krankheit bekommen. *Drachen mögen Frauen anderer Rassen, hassen jedoch alle Männer. **Das ist auch der Grund warum Rassei, Issei und Yuuto angriff. *Bevor Ophis vorgestellt wurde, galten die Himmlischen Drachen als die höchste Existenz der Drachen. *In der zweiten Staffel des Anime nannte Ddraig sich und Albion die Twin Sky Dragons, dies wurde in Staffel drei wieder korrigiert. *Beide Unterarten der Balance Breaker von Blade Blacksmith haben eine Beziehung zu Drachen. Kategorie:Terminologie Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Drachen